I Dream of Demon Foxes
by SPaladin
Summary: (Rewrite) Death is quite interesting. To some you lull away, and people think you are in a better place. To others they lost something very important and are devastated. And to me it is only a temporary setback, because now I am the Kyuubi, I have the power short of a god, and I am determined to make a difference. And I'll be damned if I let anything get in my way. SI-OC
1. I Dream of Awakening

**From now on the AN is going to be at the bottom.**

* * *

To explain death, it's like trying to explain why Pizza is so good. You can try, but at the same time you can't. It just is. After you die, there is nothing, and there is everything. There is no light, but at the same time you can see everything. You have no form, yet you are everything. You can't hear anything, but you can hear everything.

And that's only layman's terms. Don't get me started in anything else, or else I'm personally going to wring your neck.

Well, why is this so important?

Well if you haven't seen it already, I've died. How else would you have expected me to find out what death is like? It isn't like you can go to your nearest gas station and buy 10 ounces of death.

I fucking died.

I didn't see any light, I didn't see a hand from the sky reaching down to grab my own hand, my death was instantaneous. One second I was alive, the next I was dead.

Suicide is a bitch.

Yes, I committed suicide. Jumped off a bridge to be exact. Ended it all.

Do I regret it?

Yes, slightly.

I mean, I was pumped full of adrenaline, I was confused, sad, and angry. While I don't necessarily hate me for killing myself, it was slightly rash, thinking back on it.

And seeing how I've, metaphorically, been sitting here for what feels to be an eternity, I'm guessing I'll have a while to think about what I've done.

But then again as I hinted, time both doesn't exist, and is forever.

Don't make me explain anymore than that.

So, I was not expecting for something to happen. Something, being on the same lines of what death is. I can try to explain it, but it would just me rambling like a mad man again.

Best way to explain it, is uh, well like a white light.

But not like turning a light switch on, but what you'd imagine a flashbang to be like. You feel like your eyes are trying to claw out of your skull and all your other senses are disoriented or dying. And it works even beyond that.

I could say like my body felt like it was on fire, but that wouldn't be how I would imagine it, it felt like my body was being ripped apart, and compressed at the same time. And it fucking hurt.

And, let's skip about an hour of me trying to figure out what the fuck has just happened.

Long story short, have you ever heard of the reincarnation theory? Y'know the idea that once you die, you become something else, like an angel, or a blade of grass. Well, based on my experiences, this might be partly true.

But I can't help but feel like I just said f-you to the system.

Because, ah, well I traveled into an anime.

And you might be asking which anime?

Naruto

…

Fuck.

What are the chances? I had obviously heard about the multiverse theory before. I would have liked to believe that it existed, although since we didn't have any definitive proof I never actually believed 100% it existed.

But it works with the idea that every single little time there can be different outcomes, it creates a new universe for each outcome.

So, if we are running on that logic, then some point of millions of years ago, something changed, inducing Chakra into this world. And somehow a bundle of more little changes, developed into this world. NOT to mention the fact that we had this all just as a story back in the original world.

Do you understand the chances of this happening?

So I either got a congratulations for probably being the first person to do something, or I got flipped off by being the first person to do something.

Anyway, back to the idea of traveling dimensions. I've read the fanfictions, so if you've ever read a fanfiction you would know that when someone travels into a universe generally there are three outcomes. One, they travel as themselves, two they get reborn as a completely new character, or three they become an existing character.

I got big number three. I replaced a character.

Now, who is said character?

Kurama. Kyuubi, whatever the fuck you want to call him.

Or I guess that is me now, but you get the point.

I think that raised my chances of surviving about 10,000%.

None the less, this is leading to the mother of all headaches.

I think at this point I've experienced so much, you could have aliens invade while demons crawl from the depths of hell, and I wouldn't even bat an eye.

Anyway, there isn't much to say, so I'll get back to y'all.

* * *

It's been a while.

Long enough that I've lost count of years, I think a couple hundred or something.

You'd be surprised how fast time can pass.

Anyway I've been thinking. Should I try to change the plot before hand. I still have plenty of time to mold the world into whatever I can, so should I try, or is it not worth it?

I've already got an answer, so it is more explaining my thought process.

If I change something, I would probably change a lot. Problem is that, I can't stop another problem from arising. If I stop Madara Uchiha from happening, what is saying that another person won't rise with his same ideals, except that this metaphorical time, I won't have any idea what I'm doing. And then what the fuck do I do then.

In that situation I would have no idea what to do, while in what is going to happen, I have an idea of what to do.

So yes, I am going to wait for the events to play out, and once I feel like I can start changing things I will. It's not a matter of me being lazy (Ok, maybe it is a little), but it is a matter of what seems most sensible.

And now that I've explained my thought process on changing things, I will get a bit more in depth on what has happened.

First things first, let's go over the other bijuu. I've been kinda a dick to them. They mostly stayed together, combining their power so they have maximum protection. I completely left them. I was never a fan of the group mentality.

Of course I didn't completely abandon them, I would come occasionally and help them, but did that clear up their image of me. No, of course not.

So what was I doing in the time by myself.

Researching into new jutsus.

I know I already have power of positive and negative chakra, which frankly is quite powerful, but none the less since I know so much about science, I figured that I might as well try to combine my knowledge of science, and my aptitude for jutsus and try to create some super jutsus.

And it worked magnificently, although it did take a couple hundred years to actually achieve.

I figured out a way to make a Tailed Beast Ball look like a firecracker in comparison to what I've found.

I've found a way to create an Antimatter Beast Ball (At least that is what I call it.)

Now if you don't know what Antimatter is, here's it in layman's terms. It is the exact opposite of regular matter, I could go more in depth, but what you need to know is that in contact with regular matter, it explodes quite spectacularly. Like fireworks, and some really fucking good steroids. Like, the kind of steroids that would turn you into a god.

There is one main drawback though. The way I use a Tailed Beast Ball is by gathering it around with my chakra, which is rather simple and easy, and surprisingly chakra cheap considering how powerful it is. Antimatter doesn't work that way, I have to build it from scratch through my own chakra.

So let's say I want a really big boom, okay? A really big boom will naturally release a lot of energy. And I need to put that exact amount of energy in that is going to be released in said big boom. Meaning that creating an Antimatter Beast Ball, is extremely chakra intensive, to the point in which if a normal human were to try to create it, no matter how much time they have, at most they might get a little fizzle.

That's not mentioning I have to create a vacuum and use electromagnetism to keep it stabilized. But on the bright side, one, unlike the Tailed Beast Ball, this doesn't have that bright of an appearance, just a red hue near my hand, and also unlike the Tailed Beast Ball, this is extremely small in comparison. Like, really small.

So while it does create big, effective, boom, big boom is very taxing.

But I found a way to circumvent that! Remember how that old fuck, Lady Tsunade, had that thing where she would slowly store up chakra in her forehead for future use? Well, it is actually quite a good idea, so I slowly store up chakra in my forehead for future use.

But you still might be asking, why use the Antimatter Beast Ball, when the Tailed Beast Ball is much easier to use. The Tailed Beast Ball does have limits, while the Antimatter Beast Ball doesn't. Let that sink in for a second.

And there's still more!

In trying to work out my Antimatter Beast Ball, I found out how to work something else out.

Let me explain something first. My chakra is naturally volatile, just how it is. And not only is it volatile, it is extremely dense. How else am I the same size of the other bijuu yet so much more powerful?

However, while my chakra is volatile, I'm naturally able to keep it contained. And it is so second nature to me, that I had to teach myself how to make it less stable. And now that it is less volatile, it is explosive. And now that it is explosive I just forcefully detonate it.

And what makes this so useful, when I just spent a paragraph explaining how I can create a really freaking large bomb. Well, this is more stealthy. Even though the Antimatter Beast Ball is comparatively hidden, any competent ninja would see it coming. This chakra explosion is very hidden. The only sign of it coming is me shifting my chakra, which if they're busy, they won't see.

So, now I have big boom, and small boom, I think I should work on other things. So I did.

I invented guns.

My own type, really. Using expanding chakra (Which is different than a chakra explosion) as the propellant, which does not create any sound nor recoil, and really whatever I feel like as the projectile. I've found explosives to be particularly fun.

Of course yes, it does have some easy counters. But considering I am the only person who knows how it works, and how to use it, it is more of an element of surprise kind of things, as the projectile still travels faster than the regular human eye can track. So they will have to be actively expecting it in order to block it.

Still I have fought a couple of times where even though they were expecting guns they were not able to counter it effectively and I still won.

Now, one last thing.

I figured out how to transform into a human. However it is not as helpful as you think. See, I can't forcefully make my chakra more or less dense. So when I transform into a human I lose a whole fucking lot of chakra. I could bore you with more fine details, but I'll leave it at that. I can transform into a human, but it is extremely taxing.

I have developed more things, but those are probably the most interesting of the ones I have made.

* * *

So, I just ended my relationship with the Gold and Silver Brothers.

Let's go over what happened.

At first I was thinking of telling them to piss off, but that could have some negative effects, mainly because they would use my power to help their village.

Then I remembered that they were from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and not Konoha.

So I killed them.

And then I strung up their corpses with a sign telling people to fuck off, as you would not believe how many ninja's over their head come to me with dreams of power.

Yes, I'm sadistic, but in my own little happy good way.

But what makes this important, is how, this shows that the plot is going the way I want it to, for now.

Now it is only a matter of time before I have to deal with Madara.

* * *

I just finished my encounter with Madara, and I'm slightly grumpy.

Anyway, on the bright side, I think I figured out how he controls me. It is like the Tsukonomi in a way, in which he puts me in a little pocket dimension, where time is distorted. Said little pocket dimension is basically a drug induced happy land, where it is hard to get a train of thought, and since time is manipulated, by the time I had a coherent thought process he was done with using me.

And well, you probably know what happened, once he stopped using me.

I got sealed away.

Fuck me, fuck them, fuck everything.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck

I mean, I know this was coming, but there is something about being manipulated and sealed away which makes my blood boil.

On the bright side, I have time to examine the seal, and examine it I will.

* * *

Have you ever tried playing tic-tac-toe with yourself. Because I have. 1,248 times plus or minus 10.

* * *

How do I start this? Things feel weird. I actually feel kinda speechless.

Long story short, I'm currently sealed in Naruto.

I was expecting to be released and controlled by Obito. And while I was pissed at that, I was able to live with it. However when I was released from the mental prison, I don't know why, but I hesitated.

As I was just about to strike down some ninja's I hesitated.

Do I really want to kill all these people? Don't get me wrong, I hate most humans, and I thought I would be perfectly fine with killing all these people. But do I want to kill these people.

Do I want to prove to them that I am a monster, or do I want to show them that there might be more to me.

Because for so long humans thought as me as a weapon or monster, and now that I have the chance to change that, I didn't know what to do.

Do I want to kill Minato?

I still don't know why I was so emotional.

But in the end…

I stopped fighting.

I leapt out of the village to gain some place to think.

What did I want to do. Why did I feel so emotional? I actually contemplated destroying Konoha as a whole, they saw my moment of weakness, something I don't think I have showed anyone else.

And I think it is that moment of weakness that brought Minato to me.

I don't think he expected that much. I think the crazy bastard thought that if I hadn't killed him before hand I wouldn't kill him now.

So I don't think he expected it when I came out with my demand. To be sealed away in Naruto.

There is no way to say that in a bad ass way.

And of course when he asked why I let him in on something. I said that the world is coming to shit, and I have seen ways this could end, and this was one way that ended better than shit.

So that leaves me here. Sitting by myself in a cage. Confused, yet somehow hopeful.

Minato is alive, Obito is still out there, and I'm strangely emotional.

* * *

 **So, uh hello.**

 **It's been awhile, hasn't it. I've always wanted to continue the story, but I never really had the will. Reading over it, I really don't like where I was going, and what I was doing with the story. Long story short, I had no idea what I was doing back then. Hopefully I have more idea now. But that does not mean by the long run I'm a good writer, I still have many flaws, many of which are cringe inducing to me, so I would absolutely love it if you were to send a review or PM my way with advice.**

 **Anyway, I know a fair bit of you probably won't be that happy with me starting over, but I just ask that you hold out for a bit. Things are going to quickly diverge from my previous story, and the base story, as you might have noticed. In fact the idea of sparing Minato was a last second decision.**

 **While I am going to try to continue the premise, I've stopped watching Naruto, so everything I'm doing is running on memory and the wiki.**

 **Anyway the main change you are going to see now is how I've changed Kurama's personality, from basically a Kurama with knowledge of the future to actually having his own personality. And, the reason I chose his way of death to be suicide, is it allows me to write a darker personality for him, so I'm going to say right now, the Kurama in my story, while he is nice in a way he is still working for himself. It's more to give him a slightly crazy personality.**

 **And I cannot promise that I will have constant uploads, for all I know I may just lose my will to write again. Sorry.**

 **SPaladin Out, thanks for staying with me people, it means a lot.**


	2. I Dream of Aftermath

Tobi was visibly frustrated.

His plan to, at the minimum behead kill off Minato, failed spectacularly. Everything went well until, one, Minato released his control of the Nine-Tails, and two, the Nine-Tails grew a heart.

That only left him thinking one thing. What. The. Hell.

Whether or not Minato knew that releasing his control over the Nine-Tails would stop the attack, things seemed to go way too amicably between them. Having read the stories of the Nine-Tails destroying villages for merely being too close to him, this did not make sense.

That is, of course, unless Minato had a plan when releasing the Nine-Tails. Namely involving a specific kekkei-genkai of the Uchiha clan.

While he didn't expect any of the Uchiha to be able to control any bijuu it isn't unbelievable to suspect that one of them was able to control it.

However it wouldn't make sense for Minato to seal the Nine-Tails within his son. While Kushina was too injured to survive a sealing there are many more candidates, and the last person they would have expected for them to seal the Nine-Tails within is their newly born son. Something that would most likely result in many future issues.

Of course he could destroy the Uchiha clan and release the Nine-Tails again, this time them not having any way of countering him, but that would not achieve the results he would want.

His plan, was at the minimum to kill off Minato. The only problem is that both Minato and Kushina survived. And based on his insiders in the Hidden Leaf, the village practically worships Minato, so if he says that someone was behind of the attack, they would all band together. So that attack more achieved defiance than fear, the exact opposite of what he wanted to.

However, it will only make it better when he crushes the Leaf, and with it their so called 'Will of Fire'.

In the end the Leaf will fall, and with that the Five Great Shinobi Countries shall fall with it.

* * *

In his comparatively short leadership Minato Namikaze is already feeling the burden of being Hokage. Well to be fair to him this isn't thing your average everyday Hokage deals with.

He's dealing with things that haven't happened since Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. He's still not sure if he is scared out of his mind or extremely excited. At this point he will practically become a legend.

Probably scared out of his mind.

He's dealing with the Nine-Tails, who is as powerful as he is enigmatic. In the past day, after the attack, he has spent all his free time researching about the Nine-Tails. All he's found are tales of his destruction, warnings of danger, and even those tales are quite vague, never talking about his actual capabilities. Which is only even more terrifying knowing that he is sealed within his son.

And about the Nine-Tails being sealed away in his son.

What? For all means he thought the Nine-Tails hated being sealed. In fact, he would think any living thing under the sun would hate being sealed. But none the less he asked to be sealed away in Naruto, and well, told stories of future destruction. Still, he was very vague about it, if anything he seemed unsure about this himself. But there is something utterly terrifying about the Nine-Tails, who is currently the most powerful thing in existence, saying how the Five Great Shinobi Countries are in imminent danger. And the mere fact he was willing to be sealed away in his son, only seems to hold an element of truth.

So with all this over his head, he convened a meeting to talk about this. Not with the council of course, they would probably have Naruto burned at the stake. He called the few people he felt he could trust, Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

While he does necessarily does trust more people they are either too busy or he wouldn't think their insight would be needed. And well, Kushina is in intensive care at the moment, so she's obviously not coming.

So at the moment Hiruzen is already in the Hokage's Office, just leaving Jiraiya to arrive.

After almost a minute he finally stumbles through the door grumbling under his breath.

Minato raises an eyebrow saying, "Something wrong?"

He looks up with his eyebrows furrowed, "Ohhhh, it's nothing. Just that your messengers can't learn to be quiet."

"Did they bust you spying on woman again?"

"It's not spying. It's research."

"I think I have proper authorization to interrupt your research. We have something to talk about."

Jiraiya takes a second to look around the room, "Whatever happened, it wasn't me."

"It's not you. We have more important matters to deal with," Minato says glancing at Naruto.

Jiraiya catches the glance and immediately realizes what is going on, he immediately becomes more serious, "Have you told the village yet?"

"Not quite yet. I was planning on doing it tomorrow."

Jiraiya glances at Naruto, "Do you know if the Nine-Tails is listening?"

"It's quite hard to tell, we don't have much information with sealing bijuu."

"What about the seal?"

"Had to improvise. I was already injured and exhausted, and had only received basic healing. So I did the best I could at that moment."

Jiraiya walks over to Naruto his lies in a crib. He turns to Minato and gesturing to Naruto says, "May I?"

Minato nods slightly and Jiraiya checks Naruto's belly. Examining the seal gently.

Watching Jiraiya examine the seal Hiruzen says, "If I may, we should keep Naruto under close watch, see if the Nine-Tails acts up."

Minato's fist tightens slightly, "Hold up, we are talking about my son. We can't just wait to see if he is in danger."

Hiruzen stares back, "Do you have any better plan?"

Jiraiya stands up, "I say we strengthen the seal."

Hiruzen stares impassively, "And how do we know the Nine-Tails won't be angered by that."

Jiraiya responds, "We don't, that's why we strengthen the seal before it can retaliate, there are plenty of ways we could strengthen the seal without any counter."

"We still don't know if it is listening, there are too many unknowns at the moment, I stick with my previous idea, we wait to see what happens," Hiruzen says.

"And when did we ever truly know what we were going into?" Jiraiya asks, "Part of being Hokage is making these decisions when you don't have enough information. I think the last thing we need is us needing another huge threat leaning over our heads, which is why I stick with my original plan."

Hiruzen responds impassively, "While you are correct, and in any other situation I would agree. The Nine-Tails stopped attacking as soon as he was released. While I do agree that we need as little threats as possible, if the Kyuubi was telling the truth, at the same time it would be beneficial if we were to make allies with him. Not only would it give us better defenses against this so called doomsday, it would give us a strong political point."

Before Jiraiya can say anything Minato starts saying, "As much as I don't like it, I agree with Hiruzen, we know too little about the Nine-Tails to make a decision, and we would need as many allies as possible. As much as I hate potentially putting the village in danger, I think we should leave the seal as it is and see what happens."

He pauses for a second, "As Hokage I order that Naruto is to be placed under 24 hour ANBU surveillance for the time being."

"Very well, I'm not going to argue," Jiraiya says crossing his arms.

"Good. Meeting dismissed," Minato says already going back down to paperwork.

He looks up suddenly, "Oh, and Jiraiya?"

"Yes?"

"Give me back my wallet."

* * *

As I look out through Naruto's eyes into the real world, I realise something. I absolutely despise getting sealed away.

To come to my defense while I still hate getting sealed away, this one doesn't quite feel like I am being chained up as I actually feel like it is for a good cause. Good cause being sending yourself into a jail just to make someone else's life easier. But, I mean if anything, they could at least try to make accommodations nicer.

I'm convinced Mito knew jack-squat about fuinjutsu, Kushina treated me like some sort of vampire, and Naruto, well he's a baby.

I hardly even have room to curl up and relax.

I could always expand my cage but that would probably accidently ravage Naruto's mind and turn him into a cabbage, so while that does sound appealing I would rather not kill off Naruto, as from previous experience, killing off somebody generally doesn't bring out the results you want.

You might be saying, "Oh, well in the anime Kurama had plenty of room to pace around."

Well first, no. Second, that was with a seal that took the life of Minato Namikaze, the seal I am in was a half-assed seal created by a Minato who had just fought Obito Uchiha. Third, in the anime he only sealed away half of me, this time he sealed away the entirety of me.

On the bright side that means that the seal he used is so weak compared to me, that it is effectively like trying to make a prison out of wet tissue paper.

I could probably accidently break the seal it is so weak. I could easily make a more effective seal in my sleep.

However that does mean something good.

See, that several minutes I had of actually being outside was intoxicating. After being sealed away for almost 2 generations, I kinda miss the outside world. In some way there is the thought that eventually I will be released, as I kinda live forever, but at the same time it is something that I really miss.

Even if it is filled with assholes.

And since the seal is as good at keeping me sealed away as telemarketers are good at selling stuff to you, I can easily break the seal.

And if I remember correctly once I break the seal, I can easily project myself into the real world, with a physical form in which I can use to fight. And you know, actually enjoy partial freedom.

Although I am definitely going to wait until things cool down as the village will lose their crap if I break the seal the very next day after the attack. People tend to not be that forgiving.

So for now I wait and bide my time, in an uncomfortably small prison.

* * *

Danzo was intrigued.

Intrigued, yes, but not deterred.

The Nine-Tails, the embodiment of hate, the fabled heartless killer, a beast whose mere killer intent can cause heart attacks, hesitated and stopped in the middle of an attack.

While it doesn't really put a dampener on his plans, it is interesting, very interesting. What the Nine-Tails did, contradicts documents upon documents of recordings. Never had the Nine-Tails been merciful, never had it hesitated. So why now?

So as it leapt away, Danzo had sent a member of the Root to follow it, see what it was going to do. He would have followed it either way, but this was an exceptionally interesting circumstance.

Unfortunately Minato found the spy.

As per standard, the spy committed suicide, making sure that there would be no body that remains and nothing can be traced back to him.

However that was not before the spy was able to send warnings of what the fox said. Warnings of imminent destruction.

Now if the Nine-Tails, the most powerful being in existence, is warning of destruction, then it will be something that is powerful, something that will be absolutely devastating. Something that will make the Third Great Shinobi War look like a playground brawl.

Another reason why he would need the Fox's power, and another reason he will need to elevate himself to a position of power.

That means, he will need Minato's boy. He will need Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

 **First, yes it will take a while for me to update. I'm sorry about that. And also yes, this is just filler.**

 **This chapter took so long as I went over so many different drafts, and even now I'm not that sure about it, however I just decided to get it out there.**

 **Second, personality for Kurama. This took me a while to decide. I want a personality that is original, however has similarities to the anime version, so I eventually decided to stick with the one I have. Still haven't done dialogue yet as I'm not quite sure on how I'm going to do that, so I'm always up there for suggestions.**

 **Third, dialog is not my strong point. I'm hoping to improve as time goes on.**

 **Also, I wanted to respond to reviews, however that took up too much word. So if you ask a question in a review or PM I will contact you and answer it.**

 **Just one kinda of review response. DragonNOOB posted a review talking about how much energy would be released from an antimatter apple and regular apple colliding. So I ended up doing the math, and posted it up on my profile in case anyone is curious.**

 **SPaladin out!**


	3. I Dream of Release

**AN: This probably isn't one of my best chapters, I was experimenting quite a bit with writing, so it isn't going to be the best chapter ever. I just said F-It and decided to finish it up and get it out.**

* * *

For Minato, it was just another dull day of doing Hokage paperwork, doing the kind of thing that wasn't truly necessary however if he didn't complete someone, somewhere would get pissed off.

WHAM!

The door to the office slammed open shaking the entire room, Minato looks up expecting to see another woman protesting against Jiraiya, but instead sees his wife, Kushina, fresh out of the hospital, hair flailing, screaming bloody murder.

"NAMIKAZE!"

Oh shit.

The ANBU in the room immediately jump out from their hiding space and form a defensive circle around Minato.

"BACK OFF!"

The ANBU take one good look and proceed to leave fearing for their lives, half of them pissing their pants in the progress, leaving Minato holding his arms up for protection.

He should really choose some better protection.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, h-h-hey sweetie, I'm glad to see that you're better," he says trying not to cower, "So, how's Naruto doing."

"DON'T SWEETIE ME NAMIKAZE! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

At that exact moment as if someone had heard Minato's silent cries for help the front desk lady stumbles in saying meekly, "Ma'am, you aren't allowed to be here, so if you could calmly…"

"QUIET HEATHEN!" Kushina bellows shaking the entire room.

The innocent desk lady overloaded with fear then proceeded to faint on the ground causing Minato to mew slightly.

Kushina marches up to Minato's desk grabbing it. With one hefty heave she picks it up, and throws it out the window behind Minato, causing paperwork to fly everywhere, and raining down glass on the pavement below. Leaving a cowering Minato and an angry Kushina in the room.

She grabs Minato by the collar and hauls him up in front of her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO!"

Minato nervously laughs, "well honey, uh, it's a long story, soooooooooo, why don't we continue this conversation later. Please?"

Kushina looks like she is restraining herself from taking out Minato's heart. She takes a deep breath, calming down slightly.

"If you value your life, you will answer me, or I swear to god. I. Will. Make. You. Suffer."

"Of course, anything for you honey. Soo, uh, I kinda sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto."

Kushina took a second to take that in.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

* * *

So, this is the moment in which I break out of the seal.

I'm honestly quite excited. It's been too long since I've seen the outside world.

Here I am, sitting alone in the darkness meditating silently.

Breaking out of the seal, isn't as difficult as it is unpredictable, fuinjutsu is incredibly difficult for a reason.

Even with my vast knowledge it's quite hard to predict the outcome, however again this is a risk I'm willing to take.

I've waited too long not changing anything. It is about damn time I get off my lazy ass.

I take a deep breath.

I suppose there is no delaying it anymore.

I skulk over to the bars that keep me in place.

I sit there looking at the seal that keeps me in here, with a feeling almost akin to nostalgia. How many times have I looked at a seal? How many times have I viewed it as the thing keeping me away from freedom?

And now I am only moments away from achieving my long sought freedom.

I take another breath, not to help control my chakra, but to calm myself.

I then raise my palm.

And strike.

There is a sound resembling glass breaking as the bars fly out in front of me, the clanging sound echoing in the sewers, providing some long needed noise.

I take a long breath and smile.

The bars slowly fade away, burning up like paper thrown in a fire, as I push my chakra out of Naruto's body, forming a body outside of Naruto.

My chakra slowly coagulates outside, in the real world, as I slowly mold it to fit my body.

I snap it into being with a flick of my hand, as I feel it become solid. I close my eyes and force my mind into the husk I have created..

And for a second all I see is black, a kind of black completely devoid of any light.

However eventually my vision clears, and I blink a couple times, getting used to seeing the real world out of my own eyes again. Getting used to being real again.

I look up and see Minato, Kushina, and a whole squad of ANBU staring at me apprehensively, all of them surrounding Naruto protectively.

I grin, " **Well, isn't this interesting?** "

* * *

I stare as Minato sits at his Hokage's Desk, with an entire team of ANBU visible right next to him.

Obviously a silent threat.

After having a silent breakdown after I had broken the seal, Minato had, rather awkwardly, asked me to not kill everybody, and if we could meet up and talk.

I accepted.

" **Was it necessary to meet here?** " I ask, obviously talking about having to meet at the Hokage's Residence.

"It makes the paperwork easier."

" **You humans have so irritating rules.** "

"Well thanks, but I didn't come here to spout insults. I came here to talk."

" **Well then, by all means go right ahead.** "

His eyebrow twitches, "Well, if you don't mind, I have a couple questions I want to ask. That of course is if you are okay with them."

" **I'll judge that.** "

"Okay, tell me if I'm going too far, so first, what did you mean when you said that 'in the imminent future the Five Great Shinobi Nations will be put in danger'?"

" **I meant exactly what that means. In a span of about 15 years there will be an event that will threaten the Five Great Nations.** "

"Could you elaborate?"

" **I'll tell you one thing. Madara Uchiha is still alive.** "

I'll give Minato credit as the only facial expression he shows is slight confusion.

However his emotions betray him as I can feel the individual fear of every single person in the room, both hidden and visible.

I grin at the barrage of fear I feel.

" **I forgot how easy it was to make you humans afraid,** " I say at the brink of laughter.

Minato finally breaks out of his stupor, saying, "Madara supposedly died almost 100 years ago, how could he possibly be alive?"

I stop grinning, " **You humans have such a linear view of time. I wonder how long it will take you to realize how easily time can be manipulated.** "

Minato frowns slightly as I can feel the beginnings of frustration radiating out from him, "Could you possibly be less cryptic?"

" **As I said, Madara Uchiha is alive. That is all I will say.** "

"Very well. I suppose unless you will tell me any more, I will take what I have."

" **Continue.** "

"Okay, okay, well only a couple days ago you attacked, and well, you aren't now. Is there any reasoning behind that?"

I frown, " **You are only trying to get confirmation for your theory. Yes, the masked man you fought was controlling me.** "

"Is that masked man possibly Madara Uchiha?" He asks trepidation in his voice.

" **Is that masked man Madara? No. Is he working with Madara? Yes. Madara Uchiha has far more powers than you realize.** "

"Well, for future reference, is there any way in theory we could break you from his hold, besides, the obvious of attacking him?"

I think for a second, " **Yes,** " I point to my forehead, right between my eyebrows, " **Right here both in this form and in my regular body I have an immense amount of chakra stored, separate from my chakra system. If you were to release chakra at that point, as if you were releasing someone from a genjutsu, it will cause the chakra to flow and disrupt the control anyone would have over me.** "

I pause for a second, " **Any more questions?** "

"Yes, however I'll save them for later, as most of them are trivial. But I will say now, I am bound by law to reveal this information to the council, and if they don't immediately ask for your execution, then they would most likely barrage both me and you with a series of questions."

" **Don't expect me to answer to them.** "

"I know, I know, just, if you could, try to make things easier for me if possible."

" **No.** "

"Well, uh. I'm not surprised. Well, you're free to leave now," he says waving me off.

" **Before I do leave, there is one more thing I am willing to share, however this is something I am willing to share with you only. That does mean your protection will have to leave, if you decide that your ANBU guard should stay then I will keep this secret to myself.** "

The room immediately becomes extremely stiff.

I immediately feel apprehension radiate from the ANBU, and an, almost apprehensive curiosity coming out of Minato.

Minato seems to contemplate it for a second, leaving me standing there impatiently.

" **I'm not going to wait here for you to decide.** "

After about another 12 seconds he eventually says to his protection, "You shall wait outside my office until further notice."

I grin as I see them all stiffen up slightly.

One leans in and I can hear him whisper, "But sir…"

"Now," Minato says commandingly.

The ANBU, albeit quite reluctantly, all leave without resistance.

After they all file out and I double check to see if any more are left in the room. I didn't find any.

"You have me alone, now what?" Minato asks slightly less professional.

" **Sound seals,** " I say starting to pace around.

Minato quickly does a one handed ox seal and I can feel the sound seals coming into place.

"Done. So, uh, what were you going to say?"

I take a deep breath, staring him directly in the eyes, " **I'm going to tell you something very important to me, something I have never told anyone before. And that leads me to this point, I don't trust you. I don't trust any humans in fact. See, years of intuition is telling me to kill you all and leave, however I am trusting you here, something hundreds upon hundreds of years of instincts is telling me not to do. So I'm putting a whole lot of faith in you, so if you break my trust, I will not, and I repeat, I will not, hesitate to burn. Konoha. To. The Ground, and slaughter, Every. Single. Person. Understand?** "

His eyes tighten, "I don't take threats lightly."

" **I don't think you understand how little power you have over me. That masked man who controlled me, he did not know my capabilities. When you saw me attack your oh so precious village, that was raw strength, I could have easily obliterated your village, and everyone in it.** " I pause for a second, " **Now I will ask you one last time, do you, or do you not understand me?** "

He takes a deep breath, "I swear on my life that I will not share anything you tell me."

I stare at him a good second sizing him up, " **Do not make me regret my choice.** "

I take a deep breath, " **Tell me, have you heard of the multiverse theory?** "

That's right, I'm telling him my little secret. While it does have it's potential downsides, if he spreads this secret it is more a strike to my privacy, and as stated I would destroy the village, something I plan to uphold if he were to reveal it.

His brow furrows, "I've heard of it. Why?"

" **You'll see why. Now, what if I told you, that the reason I know why the Five Shinobi Nations will be in danger is because I have seen the future?** "

He takes a second to comprehend that, "Are you saying that you have traveled back in time?"

" **Close, but no, it's not always that easy. Before I continue set me say this again, what I'm about to say, does not leave this room without my permission. Okay?** "

He nods.

" **This is not the first life I've lived.** "

"I, uh, I don't understand?"

" **I lived a life before this, as a human.** "

He stares at me for a full 3 seconds mouth hanging open, "Are you saying, that before you were born, you were a human?"

" **That is exactly what I'm saying.** "

"That… How?"

" **I'm still not sure. However, let me clear things up. The reason I brought up the multiverse theory, is because I am not from this world, I am from an alternate world.** "

"I… I'm sorry, this is really… unnatural. Could you explain?" He asks, on the edge of his seat as if I was telling a really good story.

" **Before I became the Nine-Tails, I lived in a world without chakra. I lived in a world of technology. I lived in a world where the Five Great Shinobi Nations didn't exist. And most importantly, I lived in a world in which everything you have ever known is just a story, created by a single man.** "

"... Are you saying that we are just a product from one man's imagination?"

" **No. What I'm saying is that I come from a world that has information about what is going to happen in the future?** "

"Can you contact that world, to see what is going to happen?"

" **Ever since I was reborn I have not been able to, I am relying on my memory of a strict timeline. And I do have editec memory, so what I remember is what happens.** "

"Then… How do you even know you can change something?"

I smile a savage yet accomplished smile, " **Because I already have. You were supposed to die in that attack, you and Kushina were both supposed to sacrifice yourself for Naruto. I was supposed to kill you two, but I didn't.** "

Minato paled.

He stutters slightly, staring off into nothing.

He however regains himself and after a second of just heavy breathing he stares me in the eye.

"Thank you," He says.

It takes me a second to realize that, that thank you, wasn't forced. It was honest thanks.

I frown slightly, " **I don't need thanks.** "

"No. It's hard to explain. I'm still trying to understand it, and I'm probably going to drain the village's reserves of coffee after this. I'm still not sure if I trust you on what you said, however I don't exactly see a reason for you not to tell the truth. I know that you still don't trust me, however if you were telling the truth you were willing to spare me and my wife, which considering the fact that you're, well, the aspect of hate, no offence, is something quite honorable, so thank you, honestly."

That… was unexpected.

Something just feels off, not about Minato, something just in my gut.

" **Hmph. Well, I'm leaving now. But remember, that secret does not leave this room.** "

But somehow I feel that I don't need to worry about that.

* * *

I decided to make a short stop before I go on my little expedition.

I knock on the door right in front of me.

I wait a couple of seconds before it opens, revealing Kushina.

She stares at me a full second mouth agape. I decide to break the ice saying, " **I didn't come here to attack you, I just came here to talk.** "

She slightly snaps out of her stupor, "So, uh, ok, I guess come inside. Want anything to drink?"

I step inside saying, " **I'm good, food provides no sustenance to me anyways.** "

She nods as she pours herself some tea as I look around the room, getting used to seeing things not form a toddler's point of view.

She takes a sip of her tea blurting out, "I'll guess I'll say I'm sorry for what I did to you."

" **I'm sorry?** " I say slightly confused.

"Well, Minato and I talked a bit, and ya know, despite what everyone said about you, we just recently realized, you never really did that much to harm us. And I'll be honest, I wasn't the nicest to you. And sure, I know you wanted me dead, and well I don't blame you for that. But you've been, I don't really know how to say it, but nice the past couple of days, and I just wanna say thanks for, ya know, not trying to kill me."

I say slowly, " **Sometimes I forget that there is such a thing as good humans.** "

I tap the desk absentmindedly, " **You're right when you said I want you dead, and while a large portion of me does despise you for obvious reasons, for the sake of amity I am willing to put that aside.** "

"Oh! Okay, well, uh, thanks again."

" **Well, I don't really know what I'm doing here, so I'm going to take my leave, however we should talk some other time.** "

I stop on my way out, " **Oh, when Minato comes back tell him he can tell you my secret. If he doesn't believe you, tell him about the multiverse theory, if he doesn't even then, well, then just tell me later.** "

And with that I leave.

* * *

I need time to myself.

Part of me is just happy to be able to run through the forest again, being in control is I travel around. The other part, just feels off.

Something I've learnt over my 1,000 years of living is that hating is so much easier than loving.

I can see why the anime me was so hateful. It was easy. Humans are only going to see me as a hateful spirit, so why should I try to refute that notion. Even, if I were to change that notion for one village, in due time they would go back to their old ways.

I became the embodiment of hate because that is most of all I ever felt.

It is a title I learnt to carry with pride. I'll just hate everything because it is so much easier than trying to love.

So why am I feeling so different?

Love takes time and effort. You have to foster it, and feed it often, something especially hard for me. Even mere fondness was too time consuming, why waste my time with that pointless concept when it is so easier just to not even try in the first place.

I didn't need relationships, I had enough strength to protect myself, and I could live without social contact.

And, yet, I already have a soft spot for Minato and Kushina, something that I, by all means, should try to get rid of.

From experience, admiration never ended well for me, people always abused my kindness, something I learnt over time not to give out.

My instincts keep telling me to push them away, get rid of them, kill them, it will only end better for me that way. Yet at the same time, I don't.

So why is this so hard?

I scream in frustration and spin punching a nearby tree.

Bark sends flying out the other side at supersonic speeds, spreading out like a shotgun, tearing through hundreds of meters of foliage, turning it into tissue paper.

I look at the destruction I created, and then look at my fist.

Kind of funny that over 1,000 years of living and I yet don't have control over my emotions.

Because _pain_ is so easy to cause, _hate_ is so easy to foster, and _anger_ is so easy to manipulate. When my mere presence has become enough to cause people to commit suicide, why would I need to learn otherwise?

I'm the embodiment of hate. I am the harbinger of destruction. But maybe, _just maybe,_ I can learn to feel again.

* * *

 **So school started for me, not quite sure how that will change my update schedule, just thought you guys should know so if I spend a while without a chapter I have something to use as my excuse.**

 **Anyway with that first segment, humor is not my strong point, after all I do write on FanFiction, I'm not some sort of social butterfly. So tell me, what did you think of it, was it funny or not? And on the other note, what did you think of that last segment, I was trying to go for endearing, however I can't help but feel it was kinda drawn out too long. So what do you think of this chapter?**

 **Also I will have Kurama have a more actual talk with Kushina, there is still plenty of more awkwardness to behold.**

 **Don't forget, next couple chapters will be time-skip galore, so be ready for that.**

 **Anyways, a lot of the future chapters will be a feel good chapters with a little bit of conflict mixed in, I'm still not quite sure how I'm going to balance out Kurama.**

 **Also, how could I forget? We passed one hundred follows! I know I kind of celebrated it on my previous story, however nonetheless it is quite the achievement. It is kinda heartwarming actually to look at the demographics and see all the different people from different countries that are looking at my story. So I'll end this part here by saying you guys are all amazing, each and every one of you, and you guys make my day.**

 **FYI: I love reviews! Even if you're just saying 'Hi' feel free to send one. I love it!**

 **-SPaladin Out**


	4. I Dream of Reawakening

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school, life, and The Witcher 3.**

* * *

I stood along the shore of the beach, slowly walking along the shoreline, the rising sun pressing against my face warming my skin.

At this point I had long since transformed back into my original form, you know the one which makes me a fox. People are less likely to suspect a oddly red colored fox doing anything suspicious anyway.

I contemplatively padded my way along the shoreline, making sure to leave no footprints, thinking about the future subconsciously.

There's one thing I can easily agree on with myself, I'm not exactly going to sit back and let everything happen anymore, I am going to try my best to change things.

I think I've done enough lollygagging, almost two generations of doing nothing at this point. I'm still debating whether or not it was a good choice to try and change as little as possible to make it so that my knowledge is as correct as possible.

Eh, no use crying over spilt milk, or spilt time in this case.

I walk up to the shore, as the waves slowly brush against my paws, the sticky water clinging to my fur and darkening the already dark orange hue. Ignoring the water lapping along my feet I perform a relatively simple jutsu. One that parts open the sea, creating a pathway at the bottom of the ocean.

I had actually named this the Moses Jutsu.

I know, I know, not the most creative name. Sue me.

While I could in theory use the hand signs to cast it, this is simple enough to which I can generally afford not to, and I could explain a myriad of reasons why I can easily get along without using hand signs.

The ocean parts to the side forming a soggy and organic pathway along the bottom of the ocean. I spare no time checking if anyone is watching, quickly padding my way down and along the pathway I have created, water occasionally dripping from the water wall and into my moist path I have made.

After walking for about a minute, the water crashing in behind me, forming my own little air tight space, as the water is about to crash on top of me, I quickly cast an earth type jutsu, similar to the one Kakashi uses to hide underground.

As the water crashes above me, devouring the air pocket where I was I quickly fly through the ground. After a good one and a half seconds of traveling through solid earth I fall into a small cavern, pushing some chakra instinctively into my feet to lessen the fall of almost 100 feet.

I interact with a nearby brazier in which I had created, illuminating the room in a dim red light, enough for my eyes to clearly make out my surroundings.

Welcome to the Nine Tails Vault, as I so aptly named it.

About 200 years before I was initially sealed away I created this hidden cavern, in order to store my things in preparation for when I was going to be sealed away, so I could come back when I was released and gather my things.

There is quite the stuff here anyway, I have weapons, some of those guns I created, some copies of the more complex fuinjutsus I know, some complex and unique swords/other melee weapons, some things precious to me, and last, artifacts.

The kind of things that would make collectors drool, and more importantly the kind of stuff that I could sell for quite a bit of money.

Most of the artifacts I gathered were on a whim. If I thought it could potentially be worth a lot of money later on, I collected it. Of course that means about one quarter to one third of the stuff I gathered is now worthless, due to people not recognizing its worth, however the rest is either really sought out collectables, or memoirs of time gone by.

I needed some way of earning money, and I thought this would be the best idea.

I summon a multitude of clones, slapping several seals upon them.

Each clone has the exact same seals on them, one to cover up my chakra signature (Something that only works on quantities as small as these clones), one to put out a fake regular chakra signature, one that will change all the physical properties of the clone to make it look completely ambiguous, and finally one to cover all these seals up.

The reason I'm doing this is because, I'm sending sleeper agents in each Village.

I sigh as I prepare myself to collect several hundred pounds of materials to sell.

* * *

Well, I'm back at Konoha, in all my inefficient human form, after 5 days of trotting around in my fox form.

It is about midday, the streets are busy with people going around buying and selling, eating meals, all that stuff you'd see in a normal day.

I despise them all, ignorant people who put themselves upon such a high pedestal.

I really don't have much of a reason to come back, if you think of it the only ties I have to Konoha are the ones I have with Minato. If they try to touch me I will stop them, if they try to seal me again, I will block them, if they keep Naruto under watch, I won't care. I could go off and do whatever I want, and Konoha couldn't really do anything about it besides sit there and grumble violently.

So why am I returning then?

For the sake of both the Naruto and I, I thought it would be the best decision to befriend Minato, something I have a sneaking suspicion will be easier than I think.

* * *

 **2 Days Ago**

 _As I sprint along the forest top at the dead of night I subconsciously travel back to Konoha, where I look through Naruto's eyes, having heard Kushina and Minato start talking._

 _I, in the back of my mind, glance around the room, Naruto is seemingly in his crib in Minato's bedroom, with the door closed, raising his arms up to some imaginary being, giggling in the process. Behind the closed door I can hear Minato and Kushina talking quietly._

" _What'ya say we do with the fox?" I hear Kushina whisper already mid-conversation._

" _I'm not that sure, we can't exactly kick him out, nor can we force him to do anything."_

" _I know," she says slightly downtrodden, "I just don't like the idea of trusting Naruto to that fox."_

 _I hear some shuffling from behind the door, after a second of that Minato continues, "I know, I don't like it either, but if it comes to it, I'll give my life to protect you and Naruto."_

 _I hear Kushina let out a small laugh, "I knew I married the right man."_

 _I hear them sit there for a bit, drinking something in the background._

 _Minato then breaks the silence, "You know what, I've been thinking."_

 _I hear Kushina reply with some mirth, "Oh really? I've heard that's dangerous."_

 _Minato snorts slightly, "Don't worry, I have a wonderful wife to keep me safe. But really, back on the topic at hand, if you really think about it, the Nine-Tails was willing to give us information to protect us, and he was willing to give away one of his secrets, and if all of what he said is true, then it shows a great deal of trust. Don't you think we should at least try to reciprocate that trust?"_

* * *

 **Back At the Present**

So, if I'm to expect anything I would expect a slightly more warm welcome than usual.

I walk through the village, blending into the myriad of people going on their own way. A gentle breeze brushes past me silently ruffling my clothing.

A small grin tugs at my lips.

* * *

I knock on the door with one hand waiting for a response.

After waiting for a couple seconds I am greeted by the sight of Kushina opening the door, just like the previous time.

Her face twists to one of a kind of forced smile.

"Oh, welcome back, I guess," she says stepping to the side.

" **Thanks, I brought a gift.** "

"Oh really! Thanks, but, uh, you didn't have to."

She bites her lip awkwardly looking kinda at a loss of words.

" **I know. I'm assuming that Minato told you my secret.** " I say straying slightly off topic.

There is a slight pause as seemingly recollects what he says.

"Yeeeah, so... uh… did you like your old life?" She says awkwardly.

" **I like it enough. Now,** " I say pulling my other hand from behind my back to reveal a stack of papers, " **I copied down cooking recipes from my previous life.** "

She looks at the papers with mixed scepticism and interest, "Thank you, it's really nice of you, but where did you find out that I like cooking?"

I stare at her for a second, " **I hope that is a joke.** "

For a second she stares at me quizzically before her eyes widen.

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot that you know a lot about me, so, thanks for the recipes, I'll take them off your hands," She says picking the papers up with both hands, "Feel free to come inside."

I nod and step inside, "But, uh, you know Jiraiya right?"

I stare at her.

"Right, stupid question, well, he's here, and he doesn't exactly have the best views on you, so if you can, try not to get in a fight, ya know?"

" **I'm not that warmongering being you believe me to be.** "

"Oh! Sorry bout that, still getting to know you. So, welcome to my home! Again, I guess I'll put these in a safe place," she says gesturing to the papers with her head.

I nod again, and walk slowly towards the dining room.

As I turn around the corner I am faced with the sight of Jiraiya playfully carrying Naruto.

He immediately turns to face me, and although he doesn't show it, I feel a hint wavering suspicion coming from him.

He puts Naruto, who is still giggling, on his left leg.

" **Pleasure to meet you, Jiraiya of the Sannin,** " I say bowing my head.

"Likewise," He says bowing his head, although very slightly.

I walk over and pull out a chair sitting down on it, " **I've read a couple your books… they're… interesting, to say the least.** "

His eyebrow raises up, "I never imagined you to be someone who would like that type of book."

" **It's just interesting to see the level of… detail… you put into your stories.** "

He lets out a small grin, "They do say that I'm the best pervert around."

I let out my signature grin " **Well it seems to be a title you live up to. However, one of the books that I found to be the most interesting was, 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi', and the fact how Minato named his child after the protagonist, Naruto. And if I'm not incorrect, wasn't that a name you conjured while eating ramen?** " I say probing slightly.

He suddenly becomes slightly more serious, tensing up slightly, and I can feel a pang of regret ooze out of him, "Well, it definitely wasn't my best book, after all what is a book without some good ol' smut?" he says trying to lighten the mood.

Having tested him slightly I back off my brief verbal assault, " **My apologies if I'm making you feel nervous, I was just wondering where you got your inspiration from that book, after all, I'm sure that Naruto was a name that just came up out of nowhere.** "

He slowly nods for a couple seconds, his lips pursed together tightly, however just as he opens his mouth Kushima comes around the corner saying.

"I'm back boys!" Kushina says with a large smile, "you corrupt him yet Jiraiya?"

He lets out a hearty laugh, hiding his tense body posture, "Nope, but I'm sure as hell going to try."

I stare at Jiraiya for a second, " **He is one of the more… unique humans I have met.** "

"Unique is putting it gently, I would more say irreversibly perverted," Kushina replies laughing slightly at the end.

"Guys, guys, I much prefer the term 'determined'."

"Please, if you were determined then you would have an ounce of respect for women."

"I do respect them, I respect those luscious, soft, gorgeous, brea…"

Kushina slaps him on the back of the head, picking up Naruto right after, "I will not have you corrupting Naruto at such a young age!"

"Whaaat?"

"Once you get it past your thick skull that there is more to woman than boobs and butts and finally find love, you'll understand."

"Oh, don't worry, I've found love alright, it's with those big badonkadonks that…"

"Finish that sentence and I will end you," Kushina says, cutting him off.

He raises his hands, "Fine, fine, I'll stop… for now."

She takes a deep sigh, looking like she is restraining herself, she turns to me, "What about you foxy, you ever fell in love?"

" **No.** "

"Just no? You have never felt any emotion for anything, anything at all?"

" **I've felt emotions before, I've just never felt love. Unlike you humans I view love as an esoteric idea that would have no benefit towards me.** "

For a second there is silence, the only noise being a soft wind passing by a nearby window.

"Wow, remind me to never invite him to any parties," Jiraiya says jokingly.

"What are you talking about? When was the last time you got invited to a party?" Kushina asks.

He puts his hand over his heart in mock hurt, "Don't you remember that party two weeks ago, I was the main event!"

"If by main event you mean got drunk out of your mind then proceeded to get your ass handed to you by two old women, then sure."

"See, I know how to make things interesting, unlike big and fluffy over there."

" **Big and fluffy?** "

"Well, it's not necessarily incorrect," Kushina answers, "you are big, and you are also fluffy, so if you connect the two, you get big, and fluffy."

" **Don't call me that.** "

"Aww, fluffy, something wrong?" Kushina makes in a slight baby voice.

I chew on my lower lip slightly, " **Take a guess.** "

Before any of them can continue I feel a presence approach the door, Kushina and Jiraiya also seem to sense it as the turn towards the doorway, a knocking sound only happening a second later.

"Come in!" Kushina says towards the door.

The door carefully opens and an ANBU member steps through the door.

Jiraiya and Kushina quickly examine him while I stare impassively, he stares at me for a second, and I can only imagine what he is thinking under his mask.

After gaining himself, visibly tensing in the process he says, "The Hokage requests your presence at the Hokage's Residence, the Hokage asks that you arrive as soon as possible."

He then stares at me slightly and I can hear dripping venom ooze out of his voice, "It would be prefered if it were to remain here," 'it' obviously alluding to me.

Almost as soon as he finishes delivering the message he then body flickers away leaving Kushina, Jiraiya and I staring at the doorway, each with varying emotions.

Kushina then turns to me and says apologetically, "Sorry for him, he lost his fiance in the attack, and he's not quite over it."

In nod slowly while Kushina turns towards Jiraiya, "I guess we should leave now," she turns to me, "try not to break anything while we're gone." Instructing me as if I was a disobedient child.

I snort, nodding shortly later.

They both body flicker away leaving me sitting here on a chair, alone in Minato's house, there is pretty much nothing here anymore, the only sound being the occasional creaking of some old wooden planks.

However with the absence of sound, I can only wonder if Kushina or Jiraiya noticed the spies outside the window, or that one of the said spies is following them.

I slowly stand up, and walk my way towards the door.

Looks like I have my work cut out for me.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Humans tend to run on repeat, at least in a way.

I'll give them credit that nine times out of ten, this way is a really good and effective way, a way that has been proven to work time after time again, and well, you how the quote goes, 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it.'

See, my situation is when humans guard something. They generally put what they want to protect in a hard to reach area, plop some humans out around it, have them patrol around, and if they are feeling extra creative they might put a jutsu to protect it.

And it works.

Well, it works on humans, against primordial fox beings, not as much. See the backbone of this defense is relying on the humans to keep watch and alert against any potential threats.

However if 1,000 years of living with humans have taught me anything it would be that, humans are easily manipulated, extremely easily manipulated.

So be it, some forbidden, dangerous, jutsu, some important political figure, some rich person who thinks they are important, or in my case the newly 'assigned' jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, you can generally get past all the defenses the same.

Wait until what you want to get is left alone, and find the weak point and push your way through, with enough practice, you can cast enough subtle genjutsus to the point in which you can just stroll your merry way past them, and they won't ever suspect a thing.

Which in the end leaves me standing in front of the crib of a young and innocent Gaara, in the dead middle of the night.

As if aware of my malevolent presence he is crying as I enter, most likely keeping some poor bastard awake, something they most likely deserve.

While I could potentially reinforce the seal or something along those lines, that isn't the reason I came here.

I gently lift up Gaara's shirt, revealing the relatively complex seal, lit by a single beam of moonlight.

With practiced ease I hover my hand slightly above the seal, and focus my chakra through it. After a couple of seconds a form materializes inside Gaara's subconscious.

My eyes blink open lazily awakening to my new surroundings, around me is a vast desert, with low rolling sand hills dotting the landscape, a gentle breeze brushing past me, and a warm golden sun pressing down upon me.

Immediately something seems to stick out, as several hundred meters away there seems to be a pit of hardened sand with rusted bars on the surface, quite obviously barring something under it, and from my distance I can hear the audible yells of a certain bijuu screaming.

I leisurely pad my way over there and peer over the corner of the pit lazily.

My eyes are greeted to the sight of Shukaku angrily screaming at a blank wall, occasionally hitting it with tremendous force, causing the ground to shake, after several seconds of this going on I push a handful of sand into the pit, the movement alerting him to my presence.

He spins around, and for a second his emotions vary from anger, to surprise, to anger again, then to anticipation.

He then forcefully smiles and says, " **Ahhhh, Kurama, long time no see. Thanks for coming to release me from these god damn humans.** "

I don't reply, and instead just stare back impassively.

It only takes him a couple of seconds to realize that I have a different intention. His smile drops and he adopts a more aggressive body posture, " **Listen here you sly bastard, you better release me or I will find you and tear your fucking face off!** "

I stare back for another second before replying, " **I didn't come here to release you.** "

" **Oh, oh, ooooooooh… NO SHIT! Now tell me why you came or else I'll shove your spine down your throat.** "

I relax my body, as I continue staring down at him, showing him how much I think of his threats. " **Someone, has been trying to undo the work that father has done.** "

There is a brief second in which the only sound is the whistling of the surrounding wind, some sand brushing by me.

Shukaku breaks the silence.

" **Who the hell are you talking about, and don't do that fucking cryptic bullshit you seem to like doing so much.** "

" **His name is Madara Uchiha, rival to Hashirama Senju. He's going to use the sharingan in order to control and and use us to revive the ten tales.** "

Silence reigns in again, however this time instead of the soft breeze of sand brushing by, the entire world around me starts clenching in on itself as a result of Shukaku's anger.

" **THAT COCK SUCKING, WHORESON, GOD DAMN FUCKING WORTHLESS PILE OF SHIT!** " he screams out into the air, " **So, why, in the goddamn unholy fuck are you leaving me here then?** "

I stare back with a bored expression, " **I'm not on his side, if anything I would gladly see him dead and father's work kept untouched.** "

He lets out a hearty laugh, shaking the world around me, " **Oh, so little bity foxy cares, this is precious! Since when did you care about father at all, I still remember 1000 fucking years ago, how you brushed us all away like god damn ants.** "

" **I do recognize my cold heartedness of the past, and I do want to apologize for my previous actions,** " I say lazily yet truthfully.

For a brief second silence reigns as he stares at me as if I've grown a second head, " **What the hell happened to you? When did you start caring foxy?** "

" **It's debatable,** " I reply half heartedly.

" **Fine, fuck it, shouldn't have asked anyways. So if you're so obviously not going to help me, then why the hell are you still here?** "

" **While I know that it is impossible, I'm trying to minimize casualties from Madara Uchiha. That includes you,** " he shift uncomfortably, " **if I were to release you, either another village or Madara Uchiha would find you,** " he growls angrily, " **so for the time being this is the safest place you can be…** "

" **Foxy, I don't care about god damn…** " he starts saying interrupting me.

" **I don't care what you think, I care whether or not it keeps you safe, and for about 10 years this place will. However this safe haven will only last for so long, as eventually Madara will find a way to capture Gaara, that is why I came here to say, train Gaara, it is quite obvious this village couldn't care less about what happens to him, so be the parental figure he'll never have,** " he opens his mouth to interrupt me, but I lift a hand/paw silencing him, " **you'll have to put your pride on the side, as you either have to choose between this or potential capture.** "

A couple seconds of silence.

I continue, seeing that he's not going to talk, " **I know that you are most likely just going to mess with the village, Gaara included, however heed my word, for both your sake and mine, for one small, short, human life, take the time to train someone up for your own defense.** "

He takes the equivalent of a deep breath, " **I miss the good ol' days where you just kill any fucker who decides to get in your way,** " he sits there for a second, " **once, just this once foxy, I'll listen to you, however this does not mean I forgive you for abandoning us, and once this over, I expect you to be there.** "

I stare directly into his eyes, blood red eyes meeting solar yellow eyes, " **done.** "

* * *

 **First off, of course I think this chapter sucks, however I just wanted to get it out, so if you find anything off, feel free to leave a message or PM me.**

 **Now I was thinking about the story, and I ran into a little problem, by the laws of logic if you get the most powerful character in the anime, give them knowledge of the future and a whole bunch of power, then there's not going to be much stopping them. So, what does this mean, there's not going to be much of a real sad and brutal conflict that I would've happened, of course we're going to have Danzo be an ass, and Madara doing his little thing, but nothing that distressful, since not much could really pose that much of a threat to Kurama.**

 **Now side not, I was thinking, while Kurama has plenty of reason to know and despise Madara, the other bijuu probably (correct me if I'm wrong) wouldn't know him, also because instead of preaching how much more powerful Kurama is then Shukaku, their relationship didn't hit as much as a rock than in the anime.**

 **-SPaladin out**


End file.
